Pikochan, ganbatte!
by Mizuki Chouchou
Summary: Piko and Gumi has been friends since childhood. As time passes by, changes are bound to happen. Gumi suddenly made her debut, and since then, their world has been changing! Will this friendship grow into romance, or will it not?
1. The Day We Meet

**Chapter 1**

**The Day We Meet**

" ...chan..."

" Wake up, Gumi-chan!" Okaa-san (mother) shook my small body. I woke up from my long slumber.

" Nani? (what's it?)" I rubbed my eyes, I am still sleepy enough... I stretched my hands and changed my position. I sat properly.

" We're already here, Gumi!" Otou-san (father) looket at me who was at the back seat along with Okaa-san, while he sat at the front seat with the driver. I was half asleep, so I just followed Okaa-san to get out of the car.

"Uhm,...," I am rubbing my eyes again and yawned, " So where are we?"

" We are here, we arrived in our new home in another city!" Otousan paid the driver and helped Okaasan to take the luggage. I am with my beloved rabbit bag and the picture book that Okaasan gave to me before we moved. We must go upstair via the stairs. We stopped in front of a room number A4.

" So, from now on...," Okaasan opened the door using the key she's holding, "this will be our new home!" Otousan and I came into the apartment room and I gazed everywhere. "Gumi, Gumi!" Okaasan called me. I ran to her. Okaasan stood in front of a room and put a decoration with my name in hiragana on it. " Taa-daa! It will be Gumi-chan's room from now on! Check it!" and then she left.

I came into my room. A simple room with a single bed and a desk. Frankly, I am disappointed. "Oops!" Okaasan came to my room, " Let's decorate your room after we finished unpacking our stuffs!" I smiled, " Let me help you!"

I followed Okaasan into a big enough room with sofa and television. There, I saw some boxes. Otousan already unpacked one of them.

" Gumi-chan, let's unpack them!" Okaasan smiled. Otousan looked at Okaasan with his brown eyes. I owned my green eyes from Okaasan, while my green hair is from Otousan. I asked Okaasan, "Which one should I pack?"

" Ah..big,...," Okaasan murmured. _Big? _I searched for the biggest box and I found a box that has the size twice my body size! I was shocked, but Okaasan surely asked me to unpack this one... I grabbed it with my small hands from left to right, and my pose right now is... I am hugging this box! Although I only intend to grab it! I tried to take it, but it's so heavy!

" Gumi, what are you doing?" asked Otousan. "Ung...," I gave up. This box is way too much for an eight year-old girl like me!

" Datte, okaasan ga... (Because, mother..)," I started to speak. I coughed a bit and I tried to take in as much air as I could.

" Because mother?" Otousan asked me to continue my reason while Okaasan seems busy with unpacking a box and she doesn't hear us at all! What an awesome focus!

" I... asked mother which one should I unpack...," I sobbed, " and she murmured 'big'! So I tried to move the biggest box but I couldn't! Huwaaa!" I cried.

"Huh? Is that so, dear?" Otousan whispered to Okaasan.

"Eh?" Okaasan looked back at me and quickly hugged me, " Sorry, Gumi-chan! Okaasan didn't hear you! I was murmuring to myself! Ah, sorry! Sorry!" I tried to stop crying, but sobbed instead. Okaasan wiped my tears.

" Gumi-chan," Okaasan took a small box and put it beside me. I stopped to cry perfectly. "This is your stuff. You can decorate your room with dolls, etc, and also put in your books in the desk, there are some slots at the desk, right?" Okaasan smiled at me. I nodded and run to my room with the small, light box in my hands.

" Come out to take your books' box, 'kay?" Okaasan screamed from the other room. I shouted, " Oh-kayyy!"

And I quickly put my dolls and my stuffs in my own room. And now, my room has changed from empty become crowded! I smiled although I am sweating. After decorating my room, I also helped my parents.

Time surpasses quickly and now it's night. We've done with unpacking stuffs and the others. I fell asleep directly after eating and having a bath. I am glad that I still have holidays, since it's Golden Week.

_The next day..._

" Where are we going, Okaasan?" I asked Okaasan who has grabbed a bag and grabbed my hand.

" We are going to greet our neighbors," answered Okaasan, " who knows that there are children around your age here. So, now, let's go and greet the neighbors from the farthest one until the closest one!"

And so, we explored our new apartment. But I couldn't see children around my age. There are some older and younger children, though. I am a bit depressed and I sighed. Okaasan understood what I thought. She patted my head, " This is our last neighbor, who live in room B4, one room next to our room... So, let's hope for this one." I nodded, but I don't dare to wish...

This apartment has an odd system in naming the room, by the way. The lowest room is the receptionist and the 2nd floor is the 1 rooms, so from A1 until E1. And our room is in the 5th floor, from A4 to E4. The highest floor is the opened roof which is one floor above my room.

Okay, so there's a woman around Okaasan's age who opened the B4 room. Her eyes are blue and her long hair is blond. She is so pretty. Behind her, there is a man with glasses covered his grey eyes and his hair is short white—uh, a bit to grey. So, just a married couple here?

" Konnichiwa (good afternoon)! We are Megpoid family who moved to room A4. My name is Mei, and my husband is Gen. He is working now. And this is my daughter, Gumi. Nice to meet you," Okaasan bowed to them.

" Ah, what an unique surname!" They bowed too. " My name is Kiku, and my husband is Poseidon. Our surname is Utatane. Nice to meet you, too," said the woman.

" Yeah, my husband's family is from another country."

" Really? My family too!"

So, the ones that get friends here is mother and father only, eh? ...

" Ah, Gumi is 8 years old this year and she's going to move to an Elementary School near here. It's St. Cattleya Elementary School."

" What? 8 years... In the 2nd grade?"

" Yeah, what's wrong?" Mom asked.

" What a coincidence! I have a kid that is also in the 2nd grade of St. Cattleya Private Elementary School!" Kiku-obaasan (obaa-san = aunt) looked into her room and shouted, " Piko! Come here! You are getting a new friend!"

Soon, a kid with short white-a-bit-grey hair and blue eyes came out and greeted me and my mother.

" I am Utatane Piko, nice to meet you!" I shook Piko's hand.

" Kyaa! You are so cute, Piko-chan! Let's be good friend!"

"... cute...?...Piko-chan?" Piko-chan moved back several paces.

" Uhm... Gumi-chan..." Mother called me.

" Yes?"

" Piko is a boy... so call him Piko-kun, okay?" Mom asked, " and also, he uses boku (male language), right?"

I recalled what Piko-chan said... _Hajimemashite, boku wa Utatane Piko desu. _!

" Gomen ne! (I'm sorry!)" I apologized to Piko.

" It's okay..."

" But I'll call you Piko-chan, still!"

"Ekh?" He was shocked.

" Since I feel closer to you that way! " I hugged him, oh my... he's just too cute for a boy!

Piko was troubled over Gumi's attitude. _It seems that from now on, my life will be busier and noisier than this one..._

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, Gumi got a new friend, his name is Piko! What will happen next? See you later! And don't forget to review this chapter!<strong>


	2. Childhood

**Sorry for the late update! The net connection in my house is really annoying! And finally I managed to upload this one when I am in my cousin's house (right now). I don't think I am able to update fast these days... T^T just think that this is a patience test? Okay, here goes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Childhood**

" Pi—ko—chan!"

That noisy neighbor came again. Well, doesn't she have something else to do? It's Sunday! And geez, she came into the same class as I am! I don't know how fast time flies, but before I realize it, I think I'm getting used with her...

" Piko-chan? Let's play together! Let's watch flowers!" Gumi asked again.

Flowers? Well, maybe there are...

" The flowers should not be very good now... maybe...," I answered. I am so lazy to play with that noisy-girl, "besides, it's almost lunch time..."

" Well, well, Gumi should have lunch with us!" My mother suddenly passed by and decided something like that. I know, if she's eating with me, her mouth can't be closed.

" So tasty!" Although a girl, she definitely beats me in eating portion! Maybe that's why I am small like girl and people always mistaken me as a girl... I must eat much!

" Well, well... Every time Gumi came, Piko also eats more than usual. That's a good thing to see!"

" Uhm... Myeah. So,...," Gumi talked in the middle of her eat, "what's this tasty one, auntie?"

" It's... CARROT!" My mother smiled widely. I tried to ignore them and continue to eat.

" What? I thought carrots taste bad!" Gumi tried to analyze the food.

" My, my, then is this your first time to eat carrot?"

" Yeah! Didn't think that it will be this good!"

And then what? I'm so lazy... I guess I am going to search for the air outside after this... At that time, I still don't know that because of that day's lunch, Gumi's obsession of carrots began.

" Eh, Piko-chan?" ...She heard that I opened the door? Rabbit ears!

" Where are you going to go?" She also wore her sandals.

" None of your business," I went outside and walked out of the apartment. She followed me like a little chicken following its mother.

" Piko-chan, play with me!" She pointed at an empty field with her hands grabbing the ball. A plastic ball, of course. But I didn't even look at her. I kept walking. And then suddenly, I couldn't feel her presence anymore. I looked back. She's not following me anymore! Does that mean she stopped to persuade me and play by herself? It's good...

I walked to my favorite place, a field where someone grew and do experiments with the artificial trees and another plants. Believe it or not, but this is my secret base, my favorite spot. The plants are always look good. The wind is not so hard,... it's breeze.

After awhile, I decided to go back home. The temperature is getting lower by now. It's almost sunset by now. On my way back home, I saw Gumi! She was at the place when she wanted to play. But she's not playing. She's kneeling on the ground, with the ball beside her. I peeked her, since I am afraid if I get closer and seen by her, she'd run towards me quickly. But this spot is not suitable... so I encouraged myself to get closer to her. And a miracle happens. She didn't recognize me.

Oh, wait... Something is wrong. She is crying!

Automatically, my feet moved on their own. Now, I am in front of the crying Gumi. She realized that I am there, and wiped her tears. She tried to stand up, but I knelt first.

" Why are you crying?" I am curious about this one the most.

" Since you hate me!"

" Huh?"

" You don't want to play with me, and you are always ignoring me! And yet I still don't have any girl friends at school! I am all alone!" She cried again.

" It's not like that... Uhm, would you please follow me for now?"

... No respond.

And what? I am going to take her to my favorite place. Thus, she will stop crying again. She would listen to me after she stops. I grabbed her hand and lead her to my secret base. It's not so far, only a bit unseen.

" Now, wipe your tears and look around!" But her hands aren't moving from her eyes. I sighed. " Hey, please do it NOW!" I helped her (or forced her?) to move her hands away from her eyes when I found a very good spot. She finally gave up to cry and she gazed around. Her tears and her sobs stopped in a second.

" Gumi, you can always search for friends in school!"

" Oh yeah?" She finally spoke back to me.

" Yeah, well...," I just realized one thing. She is shy..., " so, all you need to do is to behave like this even at school. No need to be shy or afraid! This school is not strict and everyone are so kind. Just do... whatever you do when you are with me!"

" Really? Will it work?"

" You will never know 'til you have tried," I shrugged, " just like the tasty carrots!"

She smiled, "Yeah!" She moved and touched a Sakura tree... artificial, of course. She saw it and smiled. Uh... she looked pretty when she smiles more than when she cries... Maybe it's good if we can always like this... maybe it's good that her smile and her kindness...are hidden to everyone... all can be mine...

Uh...what?

What did you just think, Piko? I was fascinated by the Sakura tree's blossoms, for sure! And is it just my feelings or what... I can hardly breathe...

" Piko-chan? What's wrong?" Gumi realized that there is something wrong with me. She came closer to me and looked at my face, " You look so pale. Just what is wrong..." I can't stand again now...

"...! Piko-chan!"

...BRUK...

All went black after that...

**Gumi's P.O.V**

I ran immediately to my apartment back and ask for help. Piko-chan's mother ran quickly as I explained what happened. My mother called an ambulance, since she was so panic. And so, Piko-chan was brought to the hospital.

" What's wrong with Piko, auntie?" I asked Piko's mother.

" Well, his ashma just attacked him again," she patted my head, " but he's going to be alright after this, don't worry. He got a weak body ever since he was born. But it should be okay. Piko nee,... He was born premature and when he was born, he had a heart surgery. But still, his body is weak. I guess he'd be better when he gets older."

And I guess auntie is right. Piko-chan just easily get sick, especially when the weather or his condition is not so good. Piko-chan went home after he got some cares from the hospital. I am also glad that he is willing to accompany me now.

His advices are correct. I get many friends. My best friend is Neru-chan, a girl with long and blond hair. Everything went smoothly and so good. Sometimes trouble came, but I believe and also Hiyama Kiyoteru, Piko-chan's best friend's help, too.

And time passes by...

Now, 6 years after we meet... We are 14. Separated with our friends, we are still together in the same school... And at the age of 14, the cycle of fate has started to move. New meetings are waiting for us, our new stories.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>Support and read the next chapter! I hope there are some reviews and I promise that the next chapter will be more interesting! Because they are 14 years old already in the next chapter! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. <strong>


	3. Debut as Vocaloid

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE AGAIN! I came back from the death! ...Okay, from my stresses... **

**Anyway, for Lilac Rose's question, although I've answered it via PM, just to avoid the same question, so... English is not my mother language, so I'm also studying English right now. The mistakes that I made in my fan fictions, there are some that I made because of the characters' age, but some...are my own mistakes! Please forgive me for the mistakes (both spelling or grammars) that I've made! Anyway, here goes, :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Debut as "Vocaloid"**

" Neru-chan!" A teen with green short hair and an unique uniform dashed towards a girl with side tailed-long-yellow hair with a similar uniform in front of a cafe. The yellow haired-girl who brought a katana and who was busy with her cellphone, quickly smiled and took in her cellphone. She walked towards the girl with "St. Cattleya Junior High School I" badge at her unique uniform.

"Gumi! I told you not to run, didn't I?" Neru patted Gumi, her friend, who ran right after she saw Neru."Sorry... *huff* *huff*...," Gumi tried to control her breathing. Neru helped Gumi to walk inside the cafe. " I was just too excited," Gumi spoke again after she drank a mineral water, "since after the hell exams' week, finally I got to meet you!" Neru giggled, "Well, I guess you are also doing your best."

" It's all your fault!" Gumi sulked, "since you decided to enter a public school in your Junior High School period!" Neru drank her soda, "well... I want to continue to practice my sword skills... uhm, katana skills. And I can't do that in St. Cattleya I. No katana club there! Just kendo!" Gumi received the cake from the waiter and continued to speak while her mouth also got the cake, "Aw, kendo and katana, I think they are the same!" Neru also started to eat her pudding, "In my eyes, they are different! Ah, quiet speaking about it. I am bored with that already! We are still under the same department of school, right?"

" But our school buildings are separated! You are in the II building! And it's quite far... well, not so far, but still!" Gumi continued the debate, "you can just move to somewhere near my apartment!" Neru spurted, "Hell no! ... There, there, in some occassions, there are also collaboration between the I and II divisions..."

" Uh... yeah, but since the tasks are quite...," Gumi continued.

" Oh!" Neru shouted. _I must change the subject or else it'll be long again just like the last time, _Neru spoke to herself. "So, Gumi, are you really sure that you wanted to join the Pocaloid group and become one of the singer there, become one of the Vocaloid?"

"Uhm, well... about that," Gumi crunched her sandwich—she was very hungry because she forgot to bring her lunch and money to the school this afternoon. Luckily, Piko bought her a carrot muffin to fill her stomach for some time. "Well, I've made an appointment tomorrow morning... I'm a bit nervous, though Piko said that he'd promise to accompany me..."

" Tehee! So you two are...?" Gumi suddenly stood and hitted the table, "NO!" Realizing that she has become people's attention, she sat down back again. "We are just friends, right? Well, anyway, I was going to ask you whether you are going to come with me or not..."

" Do I need to say that I am lazy to come to Pocaloid again? Miku has become the attention already. I don't like it at all and quited...," Neru took out her cellphone back.

"Well, since you are also tired to sing... And I thought that it'd be great to be your partner someday! And what an awesome record, after 4 months working, you stopped... Leaving a few unclear songs...," Gumi shrugged and smiled. "Can you stop it already? It's all up to me. Ah, we are almost 15 this year... And oh... I actually would like to accompany you... Will Miku be there?"

Gumi shrugged, " I don't know... Just come with me!"

" Fine, fine...," Neru finally gave up. Gumi smiled for her victory. They parted when they wanted to go home, since their directions are different.

" Tadaima (I'm home)!" Gumi went straight ahead to her room and put her bag. " Okaeri... (welcome home)...eh...?" Gumi's mother was surprised when Gumi went out again and dashed to Piko's apartment room.

"Piko-chan!" Gumi opened the door to Piko's own room with a good BANG! as usual. Piko, who wasn't ready for that yet, had a heart attack.

"Pi...ko? Are you alright?" Gumi walked closer to Piko, who didn't look at Gumi and only grabbed his chest and he shivered.

" Piko? Piko?" Gumi was scared. Piko didn't even answer Gumi. Gumi looked at Piko's face. "Oh my God! You are so pale!" Gumi wiped Piko's cold sweat.

" I am so sorry, but please! Don't die here!" Piko fell onto the floor. Gumi was panicked. Piko's parents went out for work at the moment. Piko, with his trembling body, tried his best to reach Gumi's face with his right hand. Gumi grabbed it right away.

"Gu...mi...," Gumi didn't recognize that she is sweating now, with tears that are about to fall.

" If I...am...death here...," Piko continued, "it's not your fault... I will... ukh... forgive your mistakes..."

" Piko, no!" Gumi started to cry. Piko closed his eyes. " PIKO!"

" Got 'ya!" Piko opened his eyes and made a funny expression on his face. Gumi was surprised. "Huh?" She didn't understand.

" Ahahahaha! So funny! I didn't even imagine that your face would be so funny!" Piko laughed until his stomach is hurt. Gumi felt mocked, so she stood and sulked, " That's it! I'm going!"

" Ah, wait!" Piko stopped Gumi from leaving, "I'm just kidding, you know? Since I don't want my door to be broken quickly because of your attitude, so I want to make you learn to stop banging my door..." Gumi stopped and sat down on the floor. _Well, he got one point here..._

" So, what's it?" Piko tried to stop his tears from falling since he laughed too loud.

" Well, Neru agreed! She'd come with us! Okay, don't forget your promise. Let's meet again tomorrow, I'll prepare myself for tomorrow!" Gumi didn't give Piko a chance to speak. She ran directly back to her apartment room. Piko shrugged. _Well, well, come in like thunder, and come out like the wind... That's Megpoid Gumi... And what did she say? Neru came with us? So it won't be just the two of us... WAIT! Why am I thinking about it? I should have owed Neru one, since she'd come and help us..._

Piko who didn't realize his feelings towards Gumi, continued to do his homework. _Gumi would have forgotten about this homework and would copy mine again, as usual... *sigh* It can't be helped.  
><em>

**The next day...**

" Uhm... Ha-hajimemashite... (Nice to see you)... Wa-wa-wa...Watashi no namae wa Gumi desu! (My name is Gumi!)!" Gumi's eyes became like a roll cake. Piko hitted his head while Neru shrugged. _Where is the confidence that she had yesterday?_

A (scary) man with (black) glasses and (black) jacket nodded, "So...?" Gumi couldn't think anymore, "so...so?" Neru whispered Gumi, "sing, Gumi! Impress him!" Gumi is all nervous!

Suddenly, the door was opened. A man with long purple hair came in. "Manager, don't be like that, you scared Gumi!" The man in black suits laughed, "Erh, since I don't know what kind of clothes should I wear... I am new here, hehehe..." Neru and Piko were shocked. '_How did Gakupo know about Gumi?_' Neru spoke to herself. Gakupo looked at her, " Yo, Neru! Are you joining us back?" Neru shouted, " HELL NO!" While Piko was preoccupied with his own mind. _Who is this man? Why did he know Gumi?_

" Onii-chan?" Gumi came back from her nervous world. "Yo, Gumi!" Gakupo smiled to Gumi. Gumi jumped and hugged Gakupo's arm, "Onii-chan! I didn't know that you are singing under Pocaloid's group!" Neru and Piko were left shocked. Piko glared at Gakupo with uneasy look. _Why did Gumi...?_

" Wait a second!" Neru shouted, "Onii-chan? Gakupo, you are Gumi's big brother?" Gumi released her hug from Gakupo, " Well, we are cousins, Neru. Don't you realize that our surnames are similar? Mine is Megpoid, and Gakupo is Gackpoid."

"Eh? Not Kamui?" Neru was confused. She knew that Gakupo's surname is Kamui... "Well, that's just a fake name, hehe," Gakupo explained. Piko came back from his angry and cursing mind. _Cousin? Phew... that's a relie-...wha... wait a minute. Why am I so angry when Gumi hugged Gakupo? It's none of my business..._

" So, Gakupo, Gumi is your cousin?" the manager finally spoke and removed his black glasses. Without that scary glasses, the manager's face looked kind and gentle. Gumi exhaled. " Yes, sir," Gakupo answered, "and I guess she didn't need an audition. Her singing skill is very good." The manager analyzed Gumi from down— from her feet until her hair. "Fine then, if Gakupo said so...," he looked at Neru and Piko, "and do they want to join us, too?"

" ...!"

" Yes, sir! They are my friends and they can sing well... And about Neru, you already know about her!" Gumi answered the manager's question without Neru and Piko's permissions.

" Well, that's nice, they are two cute girls indeed," the manager commented without looking at Neru and Piko's angry face to Gumi. And after hearing the manager's sentence, Piko's face became all red. His face muscle came out and he quickly punched the manager, "Sorry, but I AM A BOY!" _Geez, it has been always like this... Since my face is cute? Since my height is the same with Gumi?_

" And we don't want to join Pocaloid...," Neru replied. The manager touched his wound, "Well, Neru, you can come back to us soon and for Piko... Sorry about it and you can look around and investigate us before deciding to refuse or to join... It's a good offer!" Gumi nodded enthusiastic. Piko didn't have any other choice.

" It will be fun if we could sing together, Piko-chan!" Gumi walked closer to Piko. Neru, who realized Piko's feelings (although the person himself didn't even realize about it), smiled and added, "Just do it, Utatane!" Piko just accepted the offer to come to Pocaloid with Gumi to investigate it.

" And Gumi!" The manager called Gumi. "Yes?" Gumi walked back to the manager. "For your debut, I guess we have to make a PV with you and Gakupo... well, just a short one! And for your costumes..."

" Wait! About the song for the debut?" Gumi asked.

" Manager, she suits better with orange or yellow costume, the one that our designer has showed before... And, she has an obsession of carrots," Gakupo added before the manager spoke back. The manager nodded.

" Okay, I'll think about the PV tomorrow," the manager stood up, "Welcome to Pocaloid, Megpoid Gumi! Please come back again tomorrow to discuss the debut!"

Gumi smiled. She is so glad to be Vocaloid now. But at the same time, she is surprised. How can she enter so easily?

" Good luck, Piko... She's slow...," Neru patted Piko. Piko gets confused with Neru's sentence. Neru was shocked when she saw Piko's reaction. "Oh my... so you, too?" _How will their relationship end, then?_

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Note : Be prepared for another patient test... I'm still a bit not in the mood now... *shotdead*<br>**


	4. Gumi's First Song and Piko's Decision

**Finally, chapter 4 is here! Before you read, I will apologize for my mistakes (especially in grammars! Akh, someone tell me how to watch out my grammar as my hands typed the story! I usually type whatever in my mind, so... T^T). Also, I don't own Vocaloid and yeah... that's it for disclaimer, XD. Here goes...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Gumi's First Song and Piko's Decision**

" Hey, what do you think of this one, Gumi? I've made a PV for you! This is going to be your introduction song!" The manager showed Gumi some pieces of papers with his idea written on them. Gumi's eyes started to explore the papers quickly. She nodded and smiled while Piko was talking with Kiyoteru, his friend in another room.

" Well, I think it's a good idea~!" Gumi gave her thumbs to the manager. The manager blinked his eye to Gumi. They finally came into an agreement. " And about your official costume, Gumi...," the manager opened a bag and took out the costume with orange or yellow color and showed it to Gumi. " Try the clothes in that room, please!" He pointed a small room to Gumi. Gumi just nodded and tried the clothes.

"Hmm...," she murmured in front of the big mirror after she changed her clothes, "not so bad... Uhm... wait, I look like a carrot with this dress! So, my hair as the...?" Gumi started to like the costume she's wearing. She went out to show the dress to the manager. The manager looked satisfied with Gumi's appearance.

" Manager, can I ask someone's opinion before?" Gumi asked before the manager decide it. The manager seems to be hesitant, because he thinks that the clothes suit her now, but he accepted Gumi's request to discuss about it with someone before Gumi picked up her choice. " Please be quick," the manager looked at his watch.

Gumi dashed quickly and opened the door to another room, where Piko is still talking with Kiyoteru. " Piko, Piko, Piko, Piko!" Gumi yelled at Piko.

"...Yes, yes, yes, yes?" Piko replied Gumi with annoyed expression, since Gumi interrupted his conversation with Kiyoteru. Kiyoteru could understand Gumi's behavior, though.

" How do you think of this clothes that I am wearing now?" Gumi turned around to let Piko judge the costume.

_Cute, _Piko looked at Gumi again, "Hmmm, I guess it suits you the best. It is similar to carrot, though."

" You think so, too?" Without giving Piko a time to answer, Gumi closed the door and dashed back to the manager.

" Egh... She never changes, huh?" Kiyoteru giggled. Piko only shrugged, "Well, that's Gumi... Anyway," Piko sat down on a chair, " I am more worried about her debut song, though... I wonder what will it be."

" Who knows?" Kiyoteru replied Piko, "just wait patiently for the 'H' day."

_A few days after..._

BRAK!

"Piko, Piko, Piko!" Gumi bragged into Piko's room as rough as usual...

" Ugh... Yes, yes, yes, what is it, Gumi, Gumi, Gumi?" Piko is still annoyed by the way Gumi entered his room. He has ever lectured Gumi... more than 10, maybe, but Gumi ignored his lectures. He sighed and put down his magazine.

" Listen.. eh, look at this!" Gumi showed Piko a magazine that she brought.

" ... Debut of the new Vocaloid, Megpoid Gumi..," Piko mentioned the first line that he saw right away, "with her song, I Love Carrots... Bff...," Piko couldn't help it but laugh. He laughed since the manager has made a perfect song for Gumi!

" Aw, what is so funny of it?" Gumi sulked.

" No.. It's... *giggle*.. nothing.. Really!" Piko raised his hands. He tried to stop himself from laughing.

" Ah, that's it, Piko!" Gumi closed the magazine and stood up.

" Wait, can you give me the recording of your song?" Piko held Gumi's leave again. Gumi turned around and looked at Piko.

"...NO! Search it by yourself, hmph! It should have been accessible in the net, since it has been A WEEK ALREADY!" Gumi turned around and headed back to her own room with annoyed face, since Piko laughed at her song.

" Oops, my fault...," Piko closed his mouth, " Well... why should I care about it..anyway?"

Piko continued to read the magazine that he was reading, before Gumi bragged into his room. But he couldn't concentrate on it. He is actually curious about Gumi's official song. He sighed and closed the magazine. Piko sat down on a chair and opened his PC. He connected it to the Internet right away and browsed for Gumi's official song. He clicked the download button and read his magazine back, while waiting for the download to finish.

" Okay, Gumi...," Piko smiled when he saw that the download is completed, " Let's hear your official song!" Piko played Gumi's song on his PC.

_Ninjin daisuki... (I love carrots)_

_Ninjin daisuki..._

Piko laughed out loud when he saw Gumi's PV and when he heard Gumi's song. He raised his thumbs, _what a good job, Pocaloid manager!_

_Yahho! GUMI dayo~! (Hello, I'm GUMI~!)_

_Kore kara aa~ yoroshiku nee~ (From now on, nice to meet you~!)_

Piko smiled, " Nice to meet you, GUMI! Haha... Pocaloid is kinda funny, but... I guess I won't join if I have to sing some songs like this one..."

_Usagi mo kageyotte kuru orenji no iroshita ninjin!_

_( Orange carrot that makes rabbits run!)_

_Houhu ni hukumarete itu (It's full of nutrients)_

_Kerotto no gogen... (Carrots have..)_

_Karotein!_

" Gu-gumi...," Piko started to laugh again, "I guess many mothers will play this funny song for their children who don't like carrots! Hahaha..."

_Kinbira, nikujaga, potato shisuu (Burdock, meat stew, potato stew)_

_Marin, teriin, karee, chaahan(Marine, Terin, Curry, Chaopan) _

"...That makes me hungry, Gumi...," Piko continued to listen to Gumi's song. And then...

_...Oniichan daisuki!_

_Oniichan daisuki! (I love my brother)_

"Buurph!" Piko is surprised when the lyrics are sung. He looked back at the PV, and there he saw Gumi with Gakupo's fan and a Love fan! He gets irritated!

_What the..._, he wiped the tea that he blew just now, _I-I completely forgot about Gakupo, Gumi's cousin! So, I really have no choice... eh?_

The next day...

" Eh, Piko-chan?" Gumi didn't believe what she saw once she went out from her apartment room. She saw Piko, who is standing in front of her.

" Oh, you are ready?"

" Eh?" Gumi looked confused, " ready for what?"

" To go to the Pocaloid, of course!" Piko must claim that he is a bit ashamed.

" Eh? You will accompany me, Piko?" Gumi shouted.

" Ssh! Yeah, is that wrong?" Piko started to walk, "so?"

Gumi smiled. She followed Piko, " Well, yeah, let's go!"

In Pocaloid

" Welcome, Gumi! I have been waiting for you!" The manager is already sitting on a chair with a coffee on his hands.

" Manager! Good morning!" Gumi finally got a chance to walk in Pocaloid again, after one week since her song is released. And today, the manager is going to decide on how well Gumi can do.

" Well...," the manager stood up and shook Gumi's hand.

"Eh?"

" Congratulation, Gumi! It seems that your song is popular enough!" The manager smiled satisficatedly. Gumi pinched her own cheek, to make sure that she is not dreaming.

" Oh, isn't that good for you, Gumi?" Piko patted Gumi's head.

" Hey, Piko! You messed my hair!" Gumi tried to tidy her hair which is messed by Piko.

" And well, for the next song...," the manager continued to speak.

" EH? That fast?" Gumi couldn't believe it yet.

" Well, yeah... You will sing a song together with Gakupo. It is also Gakupo's request," the manager explained.

" Ekh?" This time, Piko is the one that is surprised, " Gumi... and Gakupo, sing a song together?"

" Yes. It is common already for two or more singers in this company that often sing together in a song, and sometimes, they can be a good collaboration!" The manager was quite surprised, since Piko is the one that shouted.

"...kh...," Piko envied Gakupo. _I am the one that usually sing with Gumi in karaoke and etc etc etc! Arrggghhhh! _... He is yet to realize his true feelings toward Gumi at the moment.

" Ma-manager...," Piko raised his right hand.

" Yes, what is it?" The manager asked back.

" Will I be able to sing together with Gumi if I join this company?"

" What a good question! Yes, absolutely yes!" The manager considered this as Piko's sign to join his company.

" Then...," Piko gulped, " Let me join this company as well! But... I am not sure if I can sing a song for my debut for this month..."

" What do you mean?" The manager becomes confused.

" Well, manager!" Gumi spoke, " Piko's going to end his course this month. His mother has paid ahead for this month only, so he's going to be busy enough... so, let him start next month! For this month... Just let him come occassionally?"

" I see, so that is your reason...," the manager nodded, " Sure, Piko... I will be waiting for you."

"...This easy?" Piko is reluctant, but he also wants to prove that he will make a good collaboration with Gumi, so it seems he doesn't have any other choice... How will things turn out to be?

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>Just edited some stuffs here. <strong>Actually, in this occasion, I'd like to ask for more review if you can, and also to be patient. I am going to have school's final test (I am in the last year now), so I am incredibly busy. I hope you guys can be patient and please forgive my mistakes because English is not my mother language. I hope you can understand, thank you . If anything happened, you can leave me a message, by the way.<strong> I have created the whole planning, but as for the stories, not yet. But at least I've made the beginning for the 5th chapter.**_  
><em>


	5. Infamous Piko

**Finally an update! I think I will be active again now, so please support me again!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Infamous Piko...**

_"And here... give him an applause, everyone! Right now, our famous newcomer, Piko and Gumi are going to sing a song together! Here they are!"_

_ Just in a second, the stage is filled with the audience's applause and screaming. _

_ " I didn't expect it to be like this, Gumi...," I scratched my hair, not because it's itchy or not because I haven't taken a bath-no, are you kidding? I am not that kind of a man..._

_ " What are you talking about, Piko?" Gumi punched me, softly, "It's because you're good at singing, we make a good team, right?"_

_ " Gu-..."  
><em>

**o0o**

BRUAKK!

" Ouch! It hurts, what on earth... who'd throw-...," Piko was about to shout angrily when he realized that he was having a dream. It was fake, no one is real. About he who becomes famous along with Gumi, about Piko, standing in front of her-his fans.

" And I thought it was real, too! Damn, God, don't tease me using my dream!" Piko walked towards the mirror in his room.

"Oh, and now I got this big bump...," Piko touched a big bump at his forehead carefully. And then he sighed.

" I guess I am not good at singing, eh?" he threw his body on the bed, after making sure that he woke up earlier than usual. He started to reminisce...

**o0o**

_2 months ago..._

" Welcome to Pocaloid, Piko!" the manager welcomed him. Piko shook hand with him, while wondering about the manager's name. That's right, the manager has hid his name and he didn't know whether there is someone who know the manager's name. So Piko decided to ask him.

" Thank you very much, Mister...," Piko tried to ask the manager's name politely.

" Manager. Call me Manager," answered the Manager. _Yay, from now on let's use a capital for the letter "M" from the manager, since he said that it's his name_, Piko sighed in his heart.

" Oh yeah, Mister Manager, manager Manager. I'll be looking forward to sing here... But I am not so good, so please don't expect high from me-," Piko didn't continue his sentence because the manager—Manager is staring at him now. Piko can feel the pressure from his staring, even though his eyes are covered with that blackglasses which have become part of Manager.

" Don't say anything about it. We will never know 'til we have tried. Besides, although if you are really not popular, you can sing sometimes too, you know, being infamous doesn't mean that you have no fans at all. Perhaps there are some people who like you, or your voice to be exact, but it's only a few. Don't worry, everything is gonna be okay," Manager patted Piko's shoulders.

" Okay, but please tell me your name first," Piko murmured. But because they are standing closely to each other, Manager can still hear that. He stared at Piko again. _Oopsie, _Piko scratched his head, although it's not itchy at all, _my curiousity wins, and it controls my mouth, oh my... Is he going to be angry at me? Because I insisted to ask his (real) name..._

"Hmph," Manager raised his blackglasses until it covers his eyes completely. He turned around, and Piko could see his black _cool _coat.

" Name is not important. What matters is my job," said the manager while he started to walk and greet the others in the welcoming party (Piko's) and thanksgiving party (Gumi's). This really makes Piko's mind went blank. He didn't realize that he has opened his mouth widely. While the manager thought to himself, _Fufufu... I was so cool! Piko-kun must have been fascinated by my "manliness"!_

"Ah, I forgot something," Manager stopped on his way. Then, he turned around and stared at Piko again. Piko closed his mouth quickly. He looked so surprised when the Manager suddenly approached him with such an awkward way—just like a robot.

" After this, let's discuss about your debute song. We will decide your schedule after seeing people's reaction. If they like you very much, then don't hope much for your spare time. But if you are—sorry—if you receive decent reaction, then you can relax for awhile. Besides you also play guitar, right?" said Manager.

" Uhm, how do you know about it? Gumi hasn't told you about this, right?" asked Piko.

" Fufufu, I know everything. Even about your habit—using one blue contact lens in order to make one of your eye become green, or to hide your heterochromia, am I right?" Manager whispered.

Piko is very surprised. _I doubt Gumi is aware about this... So, why can this man know everything- almost everything about me? _That's right. Piko's eyes are green and blue. He has heterochromia since birth. Because his mother is afraid that his son would have been bullied, so Piko has been wearing blue contact lens in order to hide this. And Piko also plays guitar in his school's band.

The manager realized that Piko's shocked. Then he chuckled and patted Piko's head, until his hair become all messed up.

" Your mother told me everything, Piko-kun," explained Manager. Then he walked away and drink his wine. Piko regained his consciousness from his shock after hearing that one short sentence which explain everything now.

_Well, _Piko drank his juice, _even if I am not famous as singer, well—my voice suits a girl better so, well, I still can play guitar...That's right... Gumi's getting famous, although Miku is still more famous than her. But at least she is well-known enough. Maybe I can play guitar for her someday if I failed to be a singer and to sing together with her? Anyway... I'll just enjoy this party now..._

And then two weeks after that, Piko's debute has been released. The manager told him that he will observe people's opinion about him for next 2 weeks. So, for the next 2 weeks, Piko had to wait patiently for the result, while he still continued his daily routine and guitar plays.

Two weeks passed by, and Piko was nervous. The manager sat on his chair, seeing the paper he's holding thoroughly. He sighed. _Uh-oh..., _Piko has bad feeling about this.

" Well, Piko-kun... I will have to be honest to you, okay?" said the Manager calmly.

" Uhn, yeah...," Piko felt that the room is hot, although it's not hot. He was sweating. Because of the pressure.

" Just... a few... people like you, and almost all of them thought that you were a girl in the first place," Manager started to scratch his hair, " and I agree with them, actually. Your voice is girlish and well... so..."

" ...so?" Piko can hardly wait. He wanted to know the result.

" Would you mind being a girl singer?" asked the Manager with a naughty smile.

" HECK? WHUT? HELL NUUUUU! NO! " Piko shouted as he hitted the wooden table in front of him, which of course, has made the manager shocked. The manager almost jumped from his chair because of Piko's direct rejection and unexpected reaction. Looks like Piko's fed up on that kind of joke—for him being a girl. Some of his classmates—okay, almost all of them have ever tried to make Piko wearing a dress.

" O...oh, w-well," The manager tried to suppress his aftershock, " then you can relax until we havea new job for you. Right now we will be focusing on the collaboration and free-trial concert in order to add more fans to Pocaloid."

" Ah, I see...," said Piko.

" And of course, the ex or the new members of Pocaloid can get the first line seats," the manager continued.

" Ah, thanks then... I will go home right now to practice my guitar again," answered Piko. _Ah, so Neru is going to come, too? Well, although she doesn't want to, but Gumi will force her to,and Kiyoteru will surely come, so I can sit between them. At least I won't sit beside some strangers who usually thought that I am a girl..._

**o0o**

And today is the following day. Piko has been tidying up himself. He will go together with Gumi, Neru, and Hiyama Kiyoteru—his classmate and childhood friend. Gumi and Neru are already waiting in front of the apartment's gate.

Now they have to wait for Kiyoteru. _Kiyoteru is always serious, and he plays bass too. He is not an active Vocaloid and his dream is to be a teacher. Ah, speaking of the devil_, Piko recognized the silhouette of a tall teen boy, _here he is_.

" Yo, everyone!" Kiyoteru approached them, "Sorry, I'm late. My cousin talked all the night about her sweet seventeen birthday party's plan, so I overslept. So, speaking about sweet 17, will you celebrate it too, Piko-_chan_?"

" What's wrong with you, Kiyoteru? You're usually so serious," Piko is surprised.

" Only in school, remember?"

" Ah, that's right, you are two-faced person after all...," Piko punched Kiyoteru softly as they laughed. That's right, Kiyoteru has been serious in this month because next week they will have school tests... Wait, what? School tests? No, no... Piko tried to forget about the school tests. He completely forgot it because of the Vocaloid and Pocaloid stuffs...

**o0o**

Piko is very shocked. This is unbelievable! Come on, all of them must have been joking! Or he's dreaming, right?

" And now, give an applause to Gumi and Gakupo!" said the Manager loudly, " with their duet song, _If Tomorrow Comes_!"

Well, let's see how will this turn out to be... Piko tried to stay calm as he listened to Gumi and Gakupo's duet song. It's half-way done now... Suddenly, Piko opened his eyes. His eyes got bigger. Unbelievable! No wayyyyy! Piko doesn't want to admit that they made good combination.

The manager realized Piko's feelings since before, and he also realized Piko's reaction. _Now what are you going to do, young boy? I think this will motivate him to sing again in order to be able to sing with Gumi, hehehe... But if he doesn't make a move, then I'll have Gumi to sing with Len and the others someday..._

After the song finished, the audience gave them an applause as an appreciation. Manager smirked as he thought of a plan. All of the Vocaloids which represent some songs in the concert come to the stage. And then...

" And now, let Gumi and Miku choose 1 person between the Vocaloids which have attended this concert now, to sing a song!" said the manager loudly, which made Gumi and Miku surprised. And this has made both Piko and Neru having goosebumps because they are sure... that they will be choosen...

And their bad feelings come true...

" Neru-chan will sing!" said Miku.

" And Piko-kun, too!" Gumi added.

Neru encouraged herself to come onto the stage. _Relax, the sooner I sing, the sooner it will be done, _Neru inhaled and exhaled.

" T—two faced... Lovers...," then, Neru sang her song. She's actually not so interested with singing activity, so she ended her song quickly and sat down on her seat back.

" And now, Utatane Piko!" shouted the Manager. Piko stood up. He walked onto the stage. He tried to be as calm as he can, to walk naturally, but what happens is the reverse. He walked just like a robot! This has made some people tried to hold their laughs back.

" I'll sing my debute song for now, then... Kowarete Yuku!" Piko encouraged himself to sing. He also tried to convince himself that it's okay... While singing, what's in his mind is only... to continue to sing in order to be able to stand and sing in a concert together with Gumi!

_Will he be able to do that? To be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>If you would like to, please give me a review. It can motivate me and also it will be a pleasure to read your reviews, as it's to remind me that there are still people who read my story! See you in the next chapter!<strong>_  
><em>


	6. Piko Piko Burning Soul

******Finally, the next chapter is out! I can't believe that it's so hard to get me in the mood to write nowadays, but here~ I hope I can write the continuation faster too! Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Piko Piko Burning Soul!**

****.

.

**GUMI P.O.V**

Recently, Piko has been so weird. He has been so serious ever since that concert. He even came to the office almost everyday, and when he's home, sometimes he locked himself in his room and I am not allowed to come in. I wonder what's wrong with him?

" Manager, what's going on with Piko? Why is he going here almost everyday? He has been acting weird ever since that concert...," asked Gumi to the Manager. Manager sighed and smiled happily.

" Err—don't give me that smile, it's creepy... somehow...," Gumi walked back several pace. It's so weird to see Manager—who wears blackglasses and having somehow fierce face, smile like that. Well, I know it's just a factor from his face, it's not that he's grumpy or a yakuza or some kind of bandit, but still, that smile gives me... a goosebump.

.

.

..

**Normal P.O.V**

" Piko-chan—eh I mean, Piko-kun has been in a spirit lately! He has been so active and diligent, he kept coming here in order to improve himself and have lots of training! If he keeps it up, I guarantee that he will be able to be a top star! A singer who is determined, even though his talent is not so high, compared to the highly-talented singer who is so lazy, of course the first one will shine better! Piko just needs to work out his burried talent!" The manager explained with burning spirit, and he didn't even realize that he has been making quite a weird high-five.

Gumi, who is easily influenced, as you can guess—becomes excited on her own.

" I knew it! Piko-chan is addicted to the stage! He wants to get in the stage for 24 hours! Ah, Piko-chan is great and cute! I'm sure he will be a top star, too, Manager-san!" and soon—Gumi joined Manager to make a weird high five.

" Who'd want to have a 24 hour concert?" Piko suddenly opened the door behind them. It seems he has been standing there for awhile, " and stage is not something I can get addicted to, it's just, I don't want to lose..."

" Hmm? To who? Me?" Gumi asked Piko.

" Err—well, yeah! We're friends since childhood! We've been doing things together! So why don't I become famous just like you?" asked Piko—covering the fact that he doesn't want to lose to Gakupo instead of Gumi.

" Nice! And... wanna take advantage over that cuteness of yours? You haven't officially made a debut yet, have you?" asked the Manager. He smiled. Piko somehow becomes very frightened. He senses something wrong with that smile of the Manager.

" Y-yes...?" Piko tried not to freak out in front of Gumi. _I have to keep cool in front of her._

" I have a nice plan! Besides, your voice is a bit girlish so...," said the Manager.

_Uh-oh..._ _You don't say..._

" _whisper... whisper... whisper...," _the Manager seems to be telling Piko the plan he's got in his mind for Piko's unusual and exciting debut.

Piko fell unconscious right away.

_**o0o**_

_****_.

.

_A few weeks later..._

" Pikoo-chaaa~n!" Gumi knocked the door impatiently. She's smiling while holding a CD in her hands, followed by Neru who has been giggling all the way.

" Ara, Gumi-chan and Neru! Come on in, Piko's in his room. He looks a bit depressed but personally, I've been watching his debut which turns out to be liked by many people and... I agree with the Manager, but my son's such a pity too... Well, he's cute after all!" Piko's mom opened the door and gave them a cheerful greeting like usual.

Gumi, without any second thought like usual, came into Piko's room.

" Piko-chan~," Gumi walked in and approached Piko, who seems to be losing his soul, lying on the bed with empty eyes—his soul can be seen to be coming out from his mouth.

" Hehehe, you seem to be hesitant to do it at the first place, but it seems that many people like your debut song, Mosou Sketch, isn't it?" Gumi 'attacked' Piko without even realizing it.

" Ara, Gumi... You just 'killed' Piko, you know?" said Neru, still giggling.

" Eh?" Gumi replied Neru with her innocent look, " I don't get it."

" Now I understand why he has been hiding about his debut for all these time... fufufu," Neru continued to laugh.

" You... saw... it?" asked Piko, still with his soul coming out from his mouth.

" Yep~ Piko, I can't believe it! You are so cuteee in that sailor uniform! You look like a real girl!" Gumi tried to praise Piko, but this turns out to be a blade for Piko.

" Gu...mi," Neru doesn't know whether she should be impressed or curious upon Gumi's lack of sensibility, " err—Piko, she's impressed. She said she won't be able to cross-dress as a guy and she's been so impressed to you, really! It's natural—eh..."

Neru didn't realize that her effort to make Piko 'alive' back, turns out to 'kill' Piko who is 'death' already.

" W-well, you're famous enough now, a good start! You can be more and more famous now, so cheer up! Sacrificing at the first time for better future! Ahaha... haha...ha...," Neru tried everything to bring Piko's consciousness back, yet Piko's still in the other world.

" Now, now... You know, I'm joining Pocaloid back—it's just a plan for now, and we—me, Gumi, Rin, Len, and—Miku... are going to go karaoke, why don't you join us together? Manager's going to be there. Unfortunately, the others are having their own things to be done—I mean, like Gakupo...," Neru offered Piko.

_Karaoke... with everyone... And that Gakupo isn't joining...?_

Suddenly, Piko stood in high spirit, her—eh, his eyes are sparkling and his spirit has been swallowed in again.

" I'm definitely coming with you!"

.

.

_In karaoke box..._

" Piko-chaann, Mosou Sketch!" said Rin-chan happily, she seems to like Piko's debut as well and she's giving the microphone to Piko, while choosing Mosou Sketch song.

" ...I regretted my decision to come here...," Piko accepted the microphone unwillingly.

" Now, now... Piko, lemme sing a song for you~," Gumi took the microphone from Piko's hand and paused the music.

" What song is it? What song?" Rin asked eagerly.

" A song that I used to sing with Piko!" Gumi smiled. She took a deep breathe and...

_saa saa junbi wa ii? (Whoa whoa, are you ready to go?)  
>shuttle de usagi ni ai ni iku yo (Board the shuttle and wave the lunar rabbit hello.)<br>mochi nante tsuite ran nai (Let's take a break, that yummy mochi can wait.)  
>garasu ni kako mareta (Three two one, and we have lift off.)<br>building kattobasu wa (Maybe Mars some other day, love.)  
>issho ni drive to the moon (Let's you and me Drive to the Moon.)<em>

" Hmm? I never heard that song before. What is it?" asked the Manager.

" Well, of course you never heard of it!" Piko answered.

" It's my original song~ I made it when Piko and I were so fascinated by a story 'Moon Rabbit and Mochi'," explained Gumi.

" Whoa... you... made that song alone?" asked Manager again, asking for a confirmation.

" Yep?" Gumi verified.

" Awesome!" Len yelled.

" This is quite a talent I've found! Why don't we release it officially?" asked Manager, " you can make more and more your own song if you want and we will just review it if needed! The same goes for everyone else, too!"

" Eh?" Gumi seemed so surprised, she never thought that she'd be allowed—or asked to write her own song, she never thought of that seriously before.

" Just say that you lost idea for next song, Manager!" Len giggled, trying to tease Manager.

" W-well...," The manager laughed. _That hit the spot!_

* * *

><p><em>Now, with Gumi's talent spotted, will Piko make it in time to be as famous as Gumi with all his effort...? Or will he lost again? To be continued...<em>

__**How was this chapter? ^^ I hope it's still able to entertain you, as I have taken a break for quite a long time. See you in the next chapter!  
><strong>


	7. Piko - Realize!

**Chapter 7**

**Piko : Realize?!**

.

.

"Congratulations on releasing a song you wrote by yourself, Gumi!" said Piko when he played over to Gumi's house.

" Thanks, Piko! Hehe!" Gumi couldn't stop smiling. It's very obvious that she's happy that she managed to write her own song and publish it. It's starting to gain popularity among the folks.

" Whoa, from now on you'll surely get more popular and then busier, eh?" said Piko.

" Well, that can't be helped, ehehe... But I'm happy that way!" Gumi smiled.

Piko looked at Gumi's happy face. He can feel Gumi's happiness, too. Piko smiled, but his smile is somewhat bitter. _If this keeps on, my time together with Gumi like this will decrease and soon—perish, _is what has been bugging his mind.

.

" You're so good, if only I can keep up with you so we can be together in work as well...," said Piko.

" Huh? What are you talking about? Of course you can! Don't give up and keep trying!" said Gumi, as she gently pat Piko's back.

" Uh... you're talented, and I'm not that...," said Piko hesitantly.

" Now, quit that attitude! Start having positive thoughts and work harder! I know that you can do it, too, Piko!" said Gumi.

" Well, but... if it keeps on going like this, I feel like you're from a different world, Gumi, haha...," Piko smiled bitterly.

" Gah...," Gumi frowned, " why do you keep saying things like that, Piko?! I... I hate that attitude of yours! Different world?! Hah, what the hell is that?!"

" But you don't understand, Gumi!" Piko yelled back.

" It's _YOU _who don't understand, Piko!" Gumi stood up, " aah, quit with it! I'm going!"

" Huh?! Where to?!" asked Piko when Gumi was about to go out from the room.

" I'm going to go out with Gaku-nii! I'm gonna play around with him to RELIEVE MY STRESS I GOT FROM YOU!" said Gumi while pouting.

" What the heck?!" Piko felt a somewhat uneasy feeling when he heard that.

.

.

.

_A calm afternoon, at a cafe..._

_._

" So, what business made you force me to accompany you here?" asked Kiyoteru, drinking his coffee.

" Hee, don't give me that kind of tone, Kiyoo!" said Piko.

" That's too sudden. I have my life too, you know?" answered Kiyoteru.

" But, but you're a good friend of mine and I know you'd come, so... HEY, your friend is in difficulties here!" yelled Piko.

" Sigh... It can't be helped then. So, what about it?" asked Kiyoteru.

" Kiyoo, listen, listen! Gumi, she's...," Piko started to ramble on.

" Hee, so it's about Gumi again, eh?" murmured Kiyoteru.

" Hoe? What's that?" asked Piko.

" Never mind. Continue your story," said Kiyoteru.

" Well, that Gumi... She didn't understand me. She's getting more and more famous, and soon she'll be busier... Meanwhile, look at me! I can't get as famous as she is... I'm just not confident with myself. I feel like I don't have any talent whatsoever... Someone as talented as her wouldn't understand my concern, yet she spoke like she knew and said that I have talent...," answered Piko.

" Hee? She's just trying to cheer you up and encourage you, dude! Seriously, you're always like this when you're in despair!" answered Kiyoteru.

" Uu... I know, I know that... But still, I'm not a confident person... And also, what if I kept failing and she kept getting famous? If that keeps going, then I feel like she's in different level—like she's from another world...," said Piko.

" Wait, did you say that to her?"

" Yeah, and then she suddenly got mad and decided to play with Gaku—"

" Man, you serious?!" Kiyoteru stopped Piko's rambling.

" Yeah?" asked Piko.

" Man, what an unsensitive boy you're!" said Kiyoteru in wonder, " No wonder she got angry at you! When you said that... It feels like you're creating the distance with her—the one thing that you don't like—by yourself!"

" What?!" Piko couldn't believe Kiyoteru's words.

" ...Try to think first before speaking your words out. Women are more sensitive and they often misunderstand our words because they thought about it more than we actually meant it," Kiyoteru gave out his advice to his troubled—and not yet mature, friend.

" ...I see... but still, why is she all over that Gakupo?! She can play with Neru or her other friends, so why did she decide to go out with Gakupo, anyway?!" Piko continued to ramble.

" ...You jealous?" asked Kiyoteru. He's very sure that Piko is just jealous... and that he just wants to have Gumi for himself, which made him unconsciously saying those words to Gumi. _I wonder if he really doesn't realize his feelings... or he's just a dumb person? _So Kiyoteru thought.

" What?! Jealous?! Why must I be jealous to her cousin?!" asked Piko, dumb-founded.

" ...Cousins can still get married, y'know," answered Kiyoteru. _Whoa, what kind of a slow person my friend is?_

" And...?" asked Piko.

" ...You still don't get it?" asked Kiyoteru, "everyone already knows your feelings, you know... Why don't you realize it? Or are you just pretending?"

" Huh? What feelings?" asked Piko.

" It's L-O-V-E!" answered Kiyoteru, his head got so close to Piko's that other people, especially fujoshi (girls who like boys love stuff) who were there, misunderstood the scene they saw and thought that the boys who are busy talking—as lovers who were showing their love to people, as their "fan service".

" The hell, get back, Kiyo! You're too close!" said Piko, realizing how awkward their position were.

"... Oh," Kiyoteru, who just realized that, backed down, " you're kinda fast in this, but why aren't you fast in understanding yourself?"

" This can't be love, what nonsense are you talking about?" asked Piko, " Gumi is just a close friend of mine, and it's normal for me to have those thoughts, right?"

" Not really," answered Kiyoteru, "after all, I never heard Neru complaining about that, she only gives Gumi encouragement, and that's what friends are supposed to do."

" Ugh... what are you- me? Likes Gumi?" Piko's face slowly turned red. This scene made the fujoshi's imagination grows wild.

" Well... Don't you want to always be close to Gumi?" asked Kiyoteru.

" Uh... yeah?" answered Piko.

" ...Don't you feel somewhat upset when she goes with another man—let's say, Gakupo?" asked Kiyoteru again.

" Well, yeah!" answered Piko.

" You like it when you see her happy? And you want her to be happy too?" asked Kiyoteru.

" Of course...," said Piko.

" The thoughts of her leaving you behind scares you a lot, right? You want her to look at you—want her to always be by your side, smiling, right?" asked Kiyoteru again.

" Yup, of course," answered Piko.

" Then, it's definitely love," answered Kiyoteru.

" N-no... that can't... be...," Piko blushed, his face got red—his ears also became red. The fujoshi instantly believed that Kiyoteru was flirting Piko, and that made Piko extremely happy and became red all over his head.

" Ah," Kiyoteru figured something out, " you just don't want to admit it, right?"

" What are you talking about...," Piko is still confused in his thought, he can't believe the fact that Kiyoteru just told him.

" Deep down you already know what this feeling is," stated Kiyoteru," but you refused to admit it."

" Wha..."

" Listen," Kiyoteru interrupted Piko.

" My first love ended even before I could tell her," said Kiyoteru.

" Uwaa, who asked you to ramble on about yourself?" asked Piko, "it doesn't have a connection with this—"

" It has," said Kiyoteru, silencing Piko.

.

.

" So listen carefully. Since it was my first love, I also realized it... much later. And then, I made a fatal mistake. I indulged myself in confusion and doubt about it, denying that it was love. I did nothing and kept the distance with my first love. ...and then it's all too late. At the time I finally admitted it, I was surprised. We have already drifted from each other. We weren't so close anymore. And during that time, she fell in love with another guy... who kept approaching her. When she told me that she went out with that guy, I could only smile bitterly, giving out a congratulations that I didn't want to. And then I regretted it. I hated myself for it. I kept thinking... what if I admitted it and kept approaching her? Will things turn different if I were to do that? I was indulged in that thoughts for quite awhile," said Kiyoteru.

" ...It's my first time hearing it," answered Piko, " why didn't you tell me before?"

"... Because you're still a little chicken who just hatched from its egg," answered Kiyoteru.

" Eh?! Whaddya mean by tha—"

" You just realized it's love. So there's no way I could talk about love with you in the past," said Kiyoteru, " putting that aside—I hope that you won't experience the things I experienced before. Just... admit it, and don't just do nothing."

" ...," Piko couldn't answer.

" Maybe you're right...," he murmured after quite a long silent, " thank you, Kiyo. I know I can always count on you."

" Heh, pay for my meal, okay?" Kiyoteru smiled naughtily.

Piko smiled.

.

.

.

That evening, Piko has cleared up his mind. He has admitted his feelings towards Gumi. And now, he's standing in front of Gumi's door, trying to silence his beating heart. _I have to make things better here... I was at fault before..._

" Gumi?" Piko knocked the door.

" Come on in," answered Gumi.

Piko opened the door and came in. He could see Gumi, sitting leisurely on the floor, while reading a manga. Piko sat down next to Gumi.

" Uhm hey... about earlier...," Piko started to speak. Gumi's face frowned a bit, and Piko knows that it's a sign that Gumi's still thinking about what happened earlier—that she's still mad about it.

" I'm sorry, it was all my fault. Sorry, I was so inconsiderate... I was too drown in my despair that I didn't realize...," said Piko.

" ...Well...," Gumi closed her manga, " ...at least you have realized your mistake."

Piko chuckled, "thank you! And also, I took back my words earlier. Sorry."

" Keep apologizing already, geez!" Gumi mumbled.

" And... thank you for encouraging me. I... don't know how far I can go, but I'll try," Piko continued.

" Now, that's the spirit!" Gumi smiled, " I'll always be rooting for you, Piko! So, don't give up! I'm really looking forward to be with you even at work too, you know!"

" Ah...," Piko couldn't hide his happiness, " is that so..." He laughed.

.

.

After that, the two of them continued to play like what they have always been doing. They laughed and spent the time together. Piko was really glad that he could reconcile with Gumi. _I really should treat Kiyoteru a dozen time! _

_._

_._

Now that Piko has realized his own feelings, how will his days with Gumi continue? Will things change or will it stay the way it is now?

* * *

><p><em>...to be continued.<em>


End file.
